


Protection

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'If you cannot discipline your student I will find someone who will'Obi-Wan Kenobi saw red.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Intrusive thoughts are a bitch and a half so here's a drabble about Obi-Wan being explicitely NOT abusive yaaaay.

'Surely such insolance warrants a beating'

The Jedi froze and turned slowly to face the queen.

'I beg your pardon?'

'If you cannot discipline your student I will find someone who will'

Obi-Wan Kenobi saw red.

'Let me make something clear' he spat 'as my Padawan this boy is under my protection. And as long as I am breathing I will ensure no one, not even myself, lays a hand on him without his explicit consent.'

'Is that a threat, Jedi?'

'No' he replied cooley, moving to place himself between the monarch and his terrified Padawan. 'that is a promise


End file.
